Noches de amor
by mutemuia
Summary: Sus cuerpos, enredados entre las sábanas, hablaban de amor y pasión.


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** la maravillosa _Akagami no Shirayukihime_ pertenece a Akizuki sensei.

Fic para el desafío _Lemon_ de **_Malvadas y locas… ideas._**

* * *

 **NOCHES DE AMOR**

—Zen…

A él lo arrancó del sueño el susurro de su nombre sobre la piel.

—Zen… —susurra ella de nuevo, la voz enronquecida, con esa nota de urgencia y deseo que él tan bien le conoce. Ella susurra de nuevo sobre sus labios, intercambiando los alientos, robándole el aire con tan solo decir _así_ su nombre. Y él…, él se siente encenderse cuando sus dedos se mueven, perezosos, por entre los botones de su pijama.

Él despierta, y en más de un sentido.

No hay luna esa noche y en el hogar no arden más que los rescoldos, creando una luz tremolante, rojiza, igual que los cabellos en los que se pierden sus manos.

Ella le esquiva un beso, y lo muerde, juguetonamente, en la barbilla, y siembra un camino de húmedas caricias por la curva de su cuello. Él se estira, buscando alcanzarla, y lame el arco de su oreja, respira en su oído, y ella siente como una corriente eléctrica atravesarle la espalda. Jadea, buscando aire.

Él no desaprovecha la oportunidad.

Sus manos sortean la tenue tela del camisón para buscar su carne, que parece arder bajo sus manos, mientras su boca encuentra su cuello y desciende hasta el valle de sus pechos. Shirayuki gime y se muerde el labio inferior para no gritar cuando los dedos de Zen se abren camino entre sus piernas hacia su centro húmedo, empapado, esperando para ser llenada con él.

Sus noches de amor son ahora muy diferentes a su primera noche juntos —su noche de bodas—. Inexpertos, ansiosos y enamorados, fueron las suyas caricias torpes y ruborosas, pero llenas de indudable amor… No fue fácil, sin embargo. Ella era demasiado tímida y él, no se atrevía a pasar más allá de su boca. Pero poco a poco, y con mucho de enamorada práctica y confianza mutua, llenaron sus noches de suspiros, de caricias prolongadas, que les traían la agonía y el delirio al mismo tiempo.

Habían aprendido el cuerpo del otro, memorizado cada curva, cada pliegue y cada suspiro. Habían aprendido las formas de complacerse, qué caricias arrancaban suspiros de anticipación y cuáles encendían el hambre y el deseo. Aprendieron a no contenerse en los brazos del otro, a decirse las verdades que les hacían estallar en llamas. Sus cuerpos, enredados entre las sábanas, hablaban de amor y pasión, de las otras formas, recién descubiertas, de decir te quiero.

A Shirayuki se le escapa un gritito mientras retuerce las caderas. Ella tiene los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta llena de los gemidos que él provoca con su mano. La piel encendida, la respiración entrecortada y su larga cabellera suelta, en el feliz desorden de sus juegos de cama. A él el miembro le late dolorosamente dentro de los pantalones del pijama y su respiración iguala a la de ella. Le excita, sí, le excita esa expresión suya —de su esposa, su compañera, su otra mitad— que solo él causa y que solo él puede ver…

Cuando ella aprieta los muslos y alza las manos para tirar de su camisa entreabierta hacia ella, Zen sabe que quiere más, que lo quiere a él dentro de ella. Él la rodea con sus brazos, desmadejada, trémula, y se tiende de espaldas con ella encima. A Shirayuki las manos se le van hacia su pantalón y tiran de la enojosa prenda, lo justo para liberar a Zen de su prisión de tela. Él le da un beso feroz, hambriento, que ella corresponde dibujando suaves líneas rojas sobre su pecho. Se necesitan, y se necesitan ya.

Rompen el beso y Shirayuki desciende sobre su vientre, arrastrando su sexo húmedo sobre su piel, mientras él cree enloquecer con esa visión. Su miembro la espera ansioso, palpitante, y ella se alza por fin sobre él y se deja caer lentamente, muy lentamente, hasta que exhala un suspiro de satisfacción cuando lo tiene dentro.

Shirayuki empieza la danza, lenta, sinuosa, y Zen siente que podría morir de dulce agonía. Los pechos jóvenes se mecen bajo la tela con cada vaivén y él estira sus manos para abarcarlos, para sentirlos, para estimularlos con suaves pellizcos que arrancan jadeos a su dueña.

—Zen… —susurra ella una vez más, y él sabe que a ella no le falta mucho. Sus paredes de carne se tensan en torno a él, y a él las caderas se le van solas, moviéndose al compás de las de ella. Entonces cambia el ritmo, cambian las respiraciones, y ella acelera, sus movimientos son más cortos y más rápidos, y él gime, un gemido ronco, primario, nacido de adentro, y lleva las manos a sus caderas para sentir su carne en sus manos, para sentirla suya por dentro y por fuera.

Hasta que ambos explotan y un cielo lleno de estrellas se aparece ante sus ojos cerrados.

Shirayuki balancea sus caderas una vez más, dejándose arrastrar por el estremecimiento de las últimas olas del orgasmo, y con un suspiro satisfecho, se deja caer sobre el pecho de Zen, que pasa un brazo sobre su espalda.

El sudor perla sus frentes, los ojos turbios, la piel sensible y ardiente y los cuerpos laxos, exhaustos. Las respiraciones poco a poco se normalizan y solo entonces, cuando vuelven a ser ellos, Zen susurra sobre su pelo:

—¿Te parece bonito despertar a tu marido de madrugada? —Él siente cómo la sonrisa de Shirayuki se estira sobre la piel de su pecho. Ella desliza un dedo perezoso y lánguido por la piel de su cadera mientras él dibuja el infinito en la curva baja de su espalda.

—¿Recuerdas nuestro votos nupciales? —pregunta ella.

—Claro que sí —responde él con la voz teñida de añoranza—. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlos?

—Juré honrarte y amarte más allá de las palabras —declara ella.

Y él entiende…

Cada beso, cada caricia, cada mirada, dicen lo mismo.

 _Te amo._

Y los suspiros vuelven a llenar la noche, porque Zen y Shirayuki se amarán eternamente sin palabras.


End file.
